Packaged soaps, fragrances, lotions, adhesives, and the like are well known in the art. Such substances are typically delivered in disposable packaging. For example, hand soap can be provided in an appropriate package such as a folded wrapper that the user removes prior to use. Liquids such as shampoo and lotion are commonly supplied in a tear-open packet, and dispensed for use directly from the packet. Likewise, liquids such as lotion, soap, fragrance and the like can be supplied on a substrate such as a wipe contained in a sealed package. The user can open the package, such as by tearing, remove the wipe, and transfer the liquid onto the skin, for example.
In many known substance delivery systems and packages, therefore, the substance to be delivered is removed from the packaging, and the packaging is then discarded. That is, the packaging serves little purpose beyond simply protecting the substance prior to use by the consumer. Such a practice is wasteful, as after the point of sale the packaging merely becomes trash that must be dealt with accordingly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a substance delivery system that effectively utilizes its own packaging so that the packaging does not necessarily get thrown away before use of the substance.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have a substance delivery system that can be activated by the user with minimal effort.
Finally, it would be desirable to have a substance delivery system in which the packaging is useful for other purposes by the consumer.